Tutorials
=Tutorials= This page is intended to attempt to connect you with all of the Tutorials we have to offer you, both, those that are a part of the HaloCostuming Wikia, and those that reside on the 405th Forums. Some of the links are on the Wiki, but most of them are also on the 405th Forums, differences may appear between the two versions because here on the Wiki, it may be added-to (or spell-corrected) by anyone with something to say. Also, an attempt is sometimes made to change the Point of View (POV) to a more objective viewpoint. On occassion, material is also added to the main articles based on related conversations in other locations on the forums (including the subsequent posts following the main thread). The wiki tends to not have as many photos in the tutorials because each photo must be hosted on the Wiki itself, and we cannot host them without permission from the creators of the pictures, based on our current usage policies. Articles themselves can go on the Wiki without permission, assuming that credit is still assigned to the primary authors, and links are maintained to the original source thread. Some articles of the Wiki are currently in violation of these rules, and it will take a little sorting to straighten it all out. Required Reading http://405th.com/forums/index.php?showtopic=8604 The Complete Respirator And Safety Guide -- Safety Tutorial version 1, located in the "Pepakura and Cardboard" subforum. (Post by Sean Bradley). Safety --WIKI version-- This is a must-read for anyone who intends to work with resin, bondo, urethane, fiberglass, epoxy, or even super glue. Not only is this on the Wiki, but there's actually two more copies on the Forums. Here on the wiki, we have added very small bits and pieces to it, and intend to keep doing so. Better safe than dead. (Original article by Sean Bradley, on the 405th Forums) http://405th.com/forums/index.php?showtopic=4755 My Advice For Noobs, This is not for the fickle -- A guide for what to expect when you take on Halo Costume and Prop making. This hobby isn't for everyone. (Post by "Eihort") Pepakura http://405th.com/forums/index.php?showtopic=1648&st=0&start=0 Tutorial: How to use Pepakura to make your Mjolnir Armor -- The main Pepakura tutorial. (Original Post by Frizzlefry) Pepakura Tutorial --WIKI version-- http://405th.com/forums/index.php?showtopic=3144 Pepakura Download Database -- Prior to the existance of this Wiki, many Pepakura files were linked to on this thread. (original post by "ragtagsoldier"). Pepakura File Index --WIKI version-- (NOTE: some pep authors don't want their PDO files circulated onto the Wiki, never host a .pdo file without permission from the creator.) This wiki does NOT provide PDO's that are directly from the Halo's games, all starting models are fan-created. http://405th.com/forums/index.php?showtopic=1804&st=0&start=0 Official Pepakura scaling thread -- A thread with 14 pages of scaling examples, or rather, that's what it's supposed to be. There's still some useful information on there. (Original post by "Redsleighdown") Adjusting the Sizes --Wiki-- A mini-tutorial regarding how to change the sizes in pepakura. http://405th.com/forums/index.php?showtopic=9892 Tutorial: Pepakura building for dummies -- Another Pepakura tutorial that's considered to be essential. This one picks-up where Frizzlefry's original Pepakura Tutorial left off: "Ok, you've got a pile of printed cardstock papers.. NOW what do you do?". (Original post by "rvb4life") http://405th.com/forums/index.php?showtopic=2043 Tutorial: How to make Good Folds for Pepakura Armor -- A tutorial regarding the finer points on making perfectly folded pepakura projects. Definately considered to be one of the "must read" pepakura tutorials, but most (if not all) of the original pictures are dead links now. Anyone want to make updated pics and get a mod in there to replace them? Or perhaps rephrase the article for usage on the Wiki? (Original post by "Iceman29") http://405th.com/forums/index.php?showtopic=3906 The Ultimate Pepakura FAQ -- Come here for Pepakura questions and answers. (Original post by "Sigma-LS") http://405th.com/forums/index.php?showtopic=2287 Tutorial: Resining & Fibre Glassing -- Once your pep is formed, it's time to strengthen it. (Original post by "Long Shot") http://405th.com/forums/index.php?showtopic=2234&st=0&start=0 Tutorial: Pepakura Fiberglass and Smoothing -- More fiberglass, and this time sanding. (Original post by "Sigma-LS") Strengthening --WIKI-- Resining / Fiberglass Tutorial. (Based on original articles by "Long Shot" and "Sigma-LS" on the 405th Forums) http://405th.com/forums/index.php?showtopic=8829 TUTORIAL: The Totally Offical "Hot glue Method" Method -- Alternate method for solidifying Pepakura Armor Pieces. (Original post by "AoBfrost") http://405th.com/forums/index.php?showtopic=3711 Tutorial: Using Bondo for Detailing--(Original post by "TwistedCory") Detailing --WIKI--(Based on original article by "TwistedCory") http://405th.com/forums/index.php?showtopic=8253 Tutorial: "Muddy Secrets" Tutorial -- Pepakura Smoothing with "Rondo" (Original post by "Sigma-LS") Molding Tutorials http://405th.com/forums/index.php?showtopic=4781 Central Moldmaking for newbies -- Starter tutorial for creating and working with molds. (Original post by "falcon NL") http://405th.com/forums/index.php?showtopic=10509 Molding underarmor pieces on the cheap, Combining pepakura/hot glue -- (Original post by "JoeyCoz") Reference Material http://405th.com/forums/index.php?s=&showtopic=10147&view=findpost&p=150952 Wizard Of Flight's Weapon Blueprints -- (Original post by "wizardofflight") http://405th.com/forums/index.php?showtopic=777 Marines Reference Pics (Halo 2) 56ker's beware -- (Original post by "Doom") http://405th.com/forums/index.php?showtopic=728 ODST Armor Reference Pics (Halo 2) 56ker's beware -- (Original post by "Doom") http://405th.com/forums/index.php?showtopic=718 (Mjolnir, Halo 2) Armor Scale Drawings -- (Original post by "BenStreeper") ReferenceHelp --WIKI-- A tutorial regarding getting reference pictures in Halo 3. (Original Wiki Article by User:Deadguy71) Resource Lists http://405th.com/forums/index.php?showtopic=3444 Where do I get Clay, Silicon, Plastic, FaceShields etc -- (Original post by "Adam") http://405th.com/forums/index.php?showtopic=287 Off the Shelf secrets to make your armor look all it can be -- (Original post by "Nightmare Armor Studios") Other http://405th.com/forums/index.php?s=&showtopic=2481&view=findpost&p=30773 Wiring LED to Helmet -- A Helmet LED wiring tutorial with many images (Link goes to original post by "link4044"). Helmet LEDs --WIKI-- A basic electronics course for adding lights to the Mjolnir Helmet, with wiring diagrams from both authors. (Original articles by "Link4044" and "Spase" of the 405th Forums) http://405th.com/forums/index.php?showtopic=2021 Dual Layer Visor Mini-Tutorial -- A how-to on procuring and making a dual-layered Mjolnir Armor visor. (Original Post by "Sean Bradley") http://405th.com/forums/index.php?showtopic=11613 Tutorial: Painting and Procedures -- A Painting tutorial for getting your stuff to look like it's been painted professionally. (Original post by "Scott") http://405th.com/forums/index.php?showtopic=296 Related tutorial Links from around the Internet -- An incredible resource added to by many members of the 405th Forums. (Original post by "SPARTAN-053") Mixed Collections http://405th.com/forums/index.php?showtopic=229 Hall of Honor - Post Pics of your finished armor/weapons -- Not a tutorial, but an archive of some of the completed projects on the 405th forums. (Original post by "ReheatedHeroics") Weapon Prop WIPs --WIKI-- Not so much a tutorial as a compilation of links to various weapon WIPs hosted on the 405th forums, separated by weapon/prop. Currently, there are 99 weapon and prop WIPs linked here (which will be an outdated number very soon and reflects the amount when the page was created on 6/22/08). Weapon_Prop_WIPs_Show_Off --WIKI-- If a "WIP" doesn't have instructions on creation, but DOES have pictures, it's indexed separately from the regular WIPs. Weapons Hub --WIKI-- A crosslinked oasis. All weapons are pictured and listed, and everything we have on the Wiki regarding the weapon in question is crosslinked to these pages, including links to blueprints, reference packs, pep files, picture packs, WIP listings. They also contain dimensions (and weights) as availible, and links to their Halopedia Entry. All of this can be found on each page (one page per every weapon in Halo 3). =to be continued...= Category:Tutorials